empirecomicsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brightwave City (Earth Beta)
"'''Darhkwest City is the pinnacle of business. One day you'll walk through the doors of your own empire, Kyle." - '''Lucas Wren Sr. The City of Brightwave is one with a long history. Originally named Darhkwest City and founded by Daniel Darhkwest in he year of 1854, it grew from being just the edge of Allegheny Forest to holding much of the forest itself as well as expanding outward. Brightwave City is also home to the Annual Eastern Hunting Competition inside of Allegheny Forest. Union City, a borough of Brightwave City is home to numerous important companies such as WrenTech, JesterCorp, Hamilton Industrial and Ross Cooperation. Overview Businesses * WrenTech: The biggest company and conglomerate of Brightwave City, WrenTech houses not only the top technology. The company was led by Lucas Wren Sr. until his death in 2009. After this Rachael Wren lead the company until late 2014 after slipping into an unidentified coma. Once Kyle Wren returned from Kandak in 2015, he took over the company leading it in a well defined direction. However, after he was sabotaged and voted out of his own company by Julian Jordan in 2017, WrenTech went downhill leading to it's untimely demise. * JesterCorp: An innovations department lead by Jefferson Jester until his death in late 2012, run by Peter Jester. However the company plummeted after it's biggest project backfired. * Hamilton Industrial: The big place for all of your building needs. Lead by Farris Hamilton who was eventually convicted of murder and terrorism. * Ross Cooperation: A company led by Julian Ross. * Taco Tommy's: A taco place located in Brightwave City. * VanniCorp: A company ran by Victor Vannigan. Nightlife * Maroon: A club led by Michael Manning that is secretly a cover for Kyle Wren and his vigilante duties from 2017-2018. * Fisch Royale: A nightclub secretly owned by Councilman Fischbach. * The Trench: A club created to distribute Trench. Crime Brightwave City is plagued by crime and corruption at all levels of society, from gangs and drug dealers in the streets to corrupt corporate executives such as Lionel Lance. Gangs and drug dealing * The Underbelly * The Trench * The Outlaws The two major gangs are the Chinese Triad and the Jarkvians, and formerly the. Drug dealing has been a major concern for the police department for many years, but they have been unsuccessful in effectively dealing with the issue. Vigilantism In 1995, Jackson Ring began his career as a vigilante by stopping car jackers and robbers at banks. However he was shot and killed by a crime lord known as Spencer Grey. In 2015, Kyle Wren picked up his own mantle of vigilantism by wielding a bow and arrow and taking down corrupt businessman as well as facing off against a mercenary known as Bloodbath. Sometime in late 2016, The Red Archer began working with a troubled kid known as Colin Castroy to stop career criminal Ethan Pollina. Later on he would recruit Michael Manning to his crusade. The two would go on to be named Harbinger and Apollo respectively. They would aid in the fight against Spencey Grey and later The Knight. Sometime in late 2017, Kyle Wren was beckoned back to Kandak where he would learn that his sister was still alive. After much bickering, she joined the team as The Violet Archer later to be named Amethyst. In early to mid 2018, the serial killer known as Hyperion began framing the Red Archer for numerous murders including Captain Gold of the BCPD and Tom Barker, an investor. In mid 2018, a vigilante known as Sentinel takes down Doctor Nightmare, Concussion and Bomber. After a few weeks of being fugitives, Team Archer found a way to bring Hyperion to justice but not before Colin Castroy was murdered by him. In late 2018, the vigilante known as Sentinel resurfaces only to run into an issue as he clashes with the Red Archer. The Sentinel supposedly dies in an attempt to take down an Underbelly stronghold. In late 2019 Mayor Wren sat down with Deputy Mayor Connors and Councilman Fischbach and talked about an Anti-Vigilante referendum. In late 2019, two new vigilantes were recruited by Team Archer. Connor Langston and Juliette Morgan who would go on to become Renegade and Montague respectively. They would later aid in the fight against the villainous Jester. In early 2020, Kyle Wren formally confessed to being the Red Archer. This lead to his arrest and ultimately a trial which would prove that he was guilty of murder and terrorism landing him in the Psych ward at MadMax Security Prison. During this time, Evan Connors fakes his death as the Sentinel to free him from that life, Michael and his team struggle to survive in the city without Kyle and the Syndicate rises above the city as many residents join in to stop them. In June 2020, Grant Gusting of P.A.R.A.D.E. works with Team Archer to get Kyle out of prison so he can help against the Syndicate as they've taken over most of Brightwave City. In June 2020, Kyle Wren was released from MadMax High Security Prison and takes on the Syndicate proving that the city does need the Red Archer. In late 2020, Kyle faced off against Calex James and Simon Ladder two of the biggest threats the city has known. Leading them to face him in a great duel. In mid 2021, Kyle successfully defeats Calex James and Simon Ladder, stopping them from releasing the deadly Arcturus Virus. Buildings * City Hall * Wren Manor * WrenTech Tower * Darhkwest Tower * Darhkwest University Landmarks * Darhkwest Tower * Cushwa Museum * Daniel Darhkwest Manor Neighborhoods * Union City (Financial District) * Mill Village (Residential District) * Hydetown (Residential District) * Pleasentville (Gallows) * Cambridge Springs * Valor * Centerville * Grand Valley * Yellow Hammer (Wilderness Reserve) LOCATION History Darhkwest City was founded in 1854 and was originally just what is now Grand Valley and Yellow Hammer before expanding outwards and becoming greater. In 1984 WrenTech was founded by Lucas Wren Sr. In 1995 a vigilante known as Jackson Ring took down one of the biggest crime lords in the history of the city, Spencer Grey. In early 2016 the city suffered a terrorist attack leading it to rename itself to Brightwave City in hopes of a brighter future. = Category:Cities